Severus The Crane
by TsarminaSilvertongue
Summary: Polyjuice gone wrong. How does Severus end up as a british crane the colour of Lucius hair? How does severus end up befriending a gryfindor senventh year? read to find out.RwHg eventual SsHg


Authors Note: Ok…first story. breaths in, breaths out I am new to fan as a writer, however I have been an avid reader since November of 2005. I would really like reviews from the readers, but I ask that you don't bash me for publishing a Severus Hermione pairing, because I know Severus is thirty years older than her, and so what. Anyways, I own nothing. J.K Rowling owns all the characters, and when I get board I just like to play with them a bit. (eyes Severus, Lucius, Sirius, and Lupin.) With that said onto the story…and I hope this prologue makes you want to read more. (partial credit to my partner in crime-addy)

Prologue- 1:35 A.M.

Severus Snape was brewing Polyjuice potion. Like that's anything to worry about. The mixture bubbled in the cauldron as Severus ladled some into a cup. Severus consulted his list of ingredients and steps to ensure that he had properly brewed the potion. A knock on his office door pulled him out of his reverie. He noticed the grandfather clock in the corner. It read one thirty-five a.m. What he failed to notice was the slip of paper that had fallen into his polyjuice.

"Who could it be at this ungodly hour?" He muttered and moved over to the door, which he opened to reveal one Albus Dumbledore. "Headmaster?"

"Severus…anything to report?" Dumbledore was of course implying to the revel that Severus had returned from two hours ago.

"No Headmaster. The Dark Lord is only plotting the usual. Contents for the next meeting, Harry Potter, what to get for Christmas, Harry Potter, finding out what the order is up to, Harry Potter." Severus said in a monotone as if this was a recitation that he said every other evening.

"And what does he believe about the order?" Dumbledore asked a little worried.

"That we are only concerned into helping the Potter with his loss of Grandfather…a year and three months after it happened, and shielding him away from the present dangers of the wizarding world also known as Voldemort." Snape replied with a hint of annoyance in his voice at the wizard before him.

"Very well Severus. Classes tomorrow. I believe this is the year Severus." He said the last part gravely.

"Yes headmaster." Severus said back to him.

"Goodnight Severus." Dumbledore said to him as he turned to walk up to his office.

" 'Night Headmaster." Severus replied as he closed his door and turned back to his Polyjuice sitting in a cup on the desk next to the remaining potion in the cauldron. Pulling out the vial containing the single strand of blonde hair that belonged to Lucius Malfoy, he uncorked it and put it into the potion. The potion let out a hiss and Severus tipped his head back and drank the horrid mixture.

Next thing he knew he was a lot closer to the ground, about student desk height in fact.

"I knew Lucius was short but-" Severus' voice had become unusually high pitched. "Is…is that my voice?" Snape tried to move his head to see what had happened but all he saw was the wings of a Japanese folding crane in a colour similar to that of Lucius' hair that also read Hermione Granger. Her essay had fallen into the cauldron. Next he tried to move but instead flew to his desk. "Oh this is just great…I'm a bloody crane."

-6 hours later.-

"Nine hundred sixty two bottles of fire whisky on the wall…take one" There was another knock on his office door. Severus sighed as the door opened and revealed a cheery looking Albus Dumbledore.

"Severus…Severus?" He called looking around the office.

"Over here, headmaster." Rang the high pitched voice of Severus the British-Scottish Crane.

"My dear boy what has happened to you?" Albus asked as he spotted the crane in his desperate flying attempt.

"Polyjuice."

Dumbledore fought the urge not to laugh. "Well then, youll just have to wait it out my boy."

"What?" He shouted...well shouted for a paper crane.

"You heard me…good day severus. I will find someone to fill in your classes for you."

Severus, who still taught Defense Against the Dark arts, was stuck down in the potions classroom with only the snoring of Horace Slughorn for company.

"Nine Hundred Sixty Three-" He was again interrupted by another knock. Severus stopped the singing and watched as the seventh year Hermione granger walked in with a book in hand.

"Professor Slughorn…Ill just return this and-what have we here?" She spotted the crane on the desk. "It has my name on it…it is rather pretty." She reached out to pick it up.

"no no no no no no no no" Severus whispered which was to tiny for Hermione to hear, but it was to late. She had picked him up and put it in her purse. "Oh god…I'm in the purse of Hermione Granger next to…next to Tampax. This is just great." Hermione heard the tiny voice but only as a small sound that was barely audible. She put her purse back on her shoulder and walked out into the hallway and up to breakfast.

A/N: Chapters will be longer.


End file.
